


hold my hand darling, i'm here.

by toffee_tree



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, If you aren't okay with descriptive anxiety attacks please don't read, Irrational Fears, Mentions of Yui being scared of the Ocean, Panic Attacks, Ruki is scared of Thunderstorms, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yui doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffee_tree/pseuds/toffee_tree
Summary: ruki has a fear of thunderstorms that originated ever since he was a child,his brothers are out for the night and all that remains is him home alone- of course,not totally- yui is there for him.and he's thankful for her.(could be a ruki x reader if you replaced yui's name with your oc's name and the pronouns accordingly!)





	hold my hand darling, i'm here.

     

 

      It was a dark night- Ruki sat quietly on the living room's sofa, a small glass of tea in his hand. He felt relaxed in the peaceful silence, all could be heard were his own breathing. His brothers were out, he didn't really ask where- they claimed to have buisness elsewhere- whatever _that_ mean't. He sipped from his cup, a small clink of ice emitted from the cold glass as he did so. But a sudden boom from the outdoors would cause him to jump in his own skin, coughing out the tea and almost spilling the glass over completely. ' _What the hell?-_ ' He thought to himself, straightening his posture and looking around. The boom followed with the pitter patter of something light- but heavy enough to make noise against the window. He blinked, having recognized that sound. Another boom outside confirmed his suspicion. 

It was thundering- a heavy, unexpected thunderstorm had occured right then and there.

He didn't even recognize that he was shaking lightly, the clinking against the glass a faint yet rapid sound. For a few moments, he just stared at the large windows that showed him a direct view of outside. Watching the flashes against the sky, the streaks of rain water hitting against the window, like little fists slamming into the glass to try and get in. He opened his mouth, as if to reply to the sound of thumping against the glass, but closed it shortly after. He shook more violently this time, no longer having the strength to hold his glass and sending the small cup into the floor- it smashed against the flooring loudly, but Ruki paid no mind to it. He was too fixated on the windows. The goddamn windows. He felt the urge to cry, to yell, but nothing came out, only a small whine. He felt a thump in his throat, and finally, he moved. He stood, walking backwards- He had to get away, to get away from the noisy thumping. He didn't quite realize where he was though, as he would trip over a chair behind him, sending him tumbling into the floor. He finally let out a yell- felling relieved almost to speak, the thump in his throat still there, but less painful now that he finally had made noise.

He must've made a lot of noise, as the soft pounding of footsteps made its way closer and closer to him. He expected it to be one of his brothers, Yuuma, Kou, or perhaps even Azusa running to his side in a frantic panic. He felt more anxiety from that- in all of his life, he never told anyone about his fear. He didn't even like acknowledging it himself- that something as stupid as rain could cut the powerful half-bred vampire down so easily. If he didn't have the strength in him to force himself to try and keep as calm as possible, he might've cried then and there. He might've sobbed, but he didn't. He laid there, waiting for the footsteps to make his way to him, so he could perhaps just excuse it for tripping. That's believable, right?

"Ruki!" A soft, girlish voice called. He didn't expect it to be honest, such a concerned and yet loving tone call out to him- unsure, Ruki looked up, his eyes meeting with a lovely shade of reddish pink and blonde hair. "..Yui.." He'd say out quietly- infact so quiet He wasn't even sure he said it himself. "Are you okay? I heard a thud- a-and you're on the floor-" She'd speak, her voice panicked. Right. He fell. 

He felt relieved for Yui's voice, as it completely tuned out the thundering storm around them. It wasn't till a loud booming noise echoed throughout the house that he was forced into reality, he let out a sharp gasp- eyebrows furrowing and eyes tearing away their gaze from Yui's. He didn't want her to see him like this. Anyone would've been better- even those damned Sakamaki brothers would've been fine. She couldn't see him like this- to see him so riled up, so anxious- it made him want to just get up and run away on the spot- explain everything later. But he didn't.. He couldn't. His legs didn't move, no matter how hard he pulled at his muscles to do something. 

He decided to accept his fate, looking back up to meet the eyes of Yui. He somehow felt.. Better- Looking at her. It helped him focus on something that wasn't the thunderstorm outside. He opened his mouth to respond, and all that could come out was a faint and soft 'Yes.'

He hated how weak his voice sounded, gritting his teeth- frusterated on how pathetic he was being.   
"Are you.. Sure..?" Yui mumbled out, her voice less panicky, now softer.. Warmer. It was soothing to hear her whisper out to him in such a loving tone. Unconciously almost, he heard himself speak. "Hold my hand." His voice demanded, still weak but no longer faint and dying out. He wasn't sure what brought him on to say that, and he didn't even quite remember urging himself to say that- but he soon felt the feeling of a small, frail hand entering his own, holding against his larger palm. "Okay, Ruki." Yui said, her voice still soft. 

It was a few moments of that, her holding his hand, Ruki staring up at her face- eyeing each detail he didn't quite see before. He focused on things like her eyes, the roundness of her face, even the way her bangs lightly fall over her forehead. 

It wasn't until she spoke up, "Ruki.. Do you not like Thunderstorms?" She'd blink at him. He opened his mouth in response, not saying anything for a brief moment. He hesitated on telling the truth, although at this point.. He didn't quite have a choice now. She saw him fall and even sat with him. He let out a small inhale and exhale before speaking up again, "Yes. I.. Very much so do not like them." He spoke, almost feeling embarassed at the anxious tone of voice. He assumed she'd laugh at him, or even make fun of him for it. He didn't expect anything less- but of course, the unexpected typically happens for the stoic man. "Ah, that's okay! I don't really like the ocean- It's pretty yea, but it makes me freaked out." She'd smile, laughing a bit at herself at the end. 

He felt a strange warmth in his heart at that. 

A very strange warmth- one he didn't really know how to explain, not even to himself.  
  


"Do you wanna go somewhere more quiet?" Yui asked him, her eyes narrowing to give him a more comforting look.   
He felt almost relieved that she asked that. "Yes." He'd say, tightening his grip on Yui's smaller hand.

 

"Okay." Yui responded meekly, helping him stand up. His legs were still shakey, but having Yui support him- despite how weak she was- gave him the strength to push himself.   
That's what fascinated him about her, how despite how weak she was.. How below she was, she still managed to be as strong as she could. She shared her strength with everyone else.   
It amazed him.  
  
"Ruki?" She'd say in a quiet tone, her grip tightening on his hand. "What is it?" Ruki mumbled, looking down to her, feeling her grip tighten on his arm. She was trying to make him feel safe.  
"You're gonna be okay. It's alright to be scared sometimes, even if you're the leader.." She'd start, Ruki continuing to look at her.  
"Even leaders get scared sometimes." She'd say, looking up to meet his eyes.   
  
"So.. If you ever get scared again.. Don't be afraid to let me know. Okay? I'm here for you, Ruki." She'd speak, her voice steady, but he noticed the amount of worry hidden underneath her tone.  
  
He paused for a moment, taking in her words. ' _I'm here for you._ '

 

"I know." He said, a small smile inching it's way to his face.  
"Good." She'd smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! i've had quite a long hiatus since my last fic, which i've put on a break for the time being. i'll probably be posting a lot of diabolik lovers content as the current fics don't really suit my tastes, haha! anyways, hope you enjoyed this fic <3


End file.
